


Три дня и три ночи

by Mozilla



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рыцарские подвиги и их последствия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три дня и три ночи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на OTPW 2.0 на diary.ru

Объявление было подозрительным. Хьюга уже научился определять, на какие стоит откликаться сразу, на какие не стоит откликаться вообще, а какие можно брать, если нет ничего другого. Это объявление было из второй группы — мимо него надо было проехать, не оглядываясь. Оно было слегка желтоватым и потрепанным по краям, явно висело уже давно. А что самое плохое — оно было уже десятым на его пути. На дальнем столбе виднелось одиннадцатое. Хьюга не сомневался, что будет и двенадцатое, и сорок первое. Короли никогда не отличались сдержанностью. Мимо. Просто проехать мимо. Хьюга вздохнул и, не слезая с коня, подцепил объявление копьем. Взял в руки, разгладил, стряхнул налипшую на бумагу грязь и уставился на сумму вознаграждения. 

— И почему мы не свернули налево, Киеши? — Хьюга потрепал своего коня по гриве, и тот довольно всхрапнул.

Увы, они повернули направо, начали натыкаться на эти объявления на каждом столбе, и теперь Хьюга медленно ехал в королевский дворец. Он еще оставлял себе шанс повернуть назад, но знал, что уже поздно. С того момента, как он сорвал это объявление, выбора у него не оставалось. Все-таки он был рыцарем и не мог бросить девушку в беде. Да и сумма вознаграждения крепко засела в мозгу. Особенно если учесть, что в его собственном кошельке сейчас перекатывались два медяка. Даже на ночлег не хватало. 

Когда он только ступил на стезю рыцаря, он гордо именовал себя свободным защитником слабых и угнетенных. Романтика рыцарских подвигов перестала быть такой романтичной уже после пары месяцев, десятков ночевок под кустами, нескольких литров потерянной крови и двух недель на сухарях. 

Так что, несмотря на всю подозрительность объявления, он не мог упустить такой шанс.

К дворцу он подъезжал как к плахе — с гордо поднятой головой и трясущимися коленями. Последнего, к счастью, не замечал никто, кроме Киеши, а тот был привычным. 

Стражники около ворот не успели скрестить алебарды, преграждая вход, как он помахал перед их носом помятым объявлением. В итоге они просто проводили его сочувственными взглядами, словно безумца. 

Хотя почему как? Именно безумцем он и был — это стало понятно, когда его даже в ожидании не потомили, как принято у любого уважающего себя короля. Обычно простые смертные, к которым относились даже рыцари, должны были три дня и три ночи ожидать, пока очередное королевское величество отложит все дела и обратит свой богоподобный взор на гостя. А тут нет. Хьюге показалось, что если бы он недостаточно быстро спрыгнул с коня, его потащили бы к королю прямо так — верхом. 

Не к добру это все было, ох не к добру. 

Его вели по роскошному дворцу, а он мрачно высчитывал, сколько проживет после встречи с этим неправильным королем.

— Его Величество Категора Третий Справедливый ожидает вас! — торжественность этой фразы подпортил заикающийся то ли от страха, то ли от волнения, а то и от природы, кто знает, голос церемониймейстера.

Хьюга зашел в зал и, громыхая доспехами, преклонил колено.

— Рыцарь? Точно? А чего такой хлипенький? — услышал он громкий шепот и скрипнул зубами. И ведь не поспоришь, теоретически считается, что пока король не обратился непосредственно к нему, то он ничего не слышал.

— Конь есть, доспехи есть, объявление привез, — раздался еще один голос. — Все по правилам.

— Встань с колен, блистательный воин! — ага, как быстро из хлипенького в блистательные повысили, загляденье.

Хьюга поднялся с колен и наконец посмотрел на короля. Ничего особенного, король как король. Они вообще почему-то всегда были очень похожи друг на друга, никакого разнообразия. Только короны разные. Если ты видел одного короля — считай, что видел всех.

— Ваше Величество! — гаркнул Хьюга и набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. — Дошла весть до меня несчастливая, что постигла беда ваше королевство.

— Да-да, — прервал его в самом начале заготовленной героической речи стоящий по правую сторону от трона высокий человек. Явно советник. Даже про то, как Хьюга скакал сюда три дня и три ночи, не дал договорить. — Мы знаем, как ты спешил, как не щадил себя и коня своего. Можем опустить этот момент.

— Кровинушка моя! — вдруг всхлипнул король. — Пропала и вот уже полгода ни одной вести от нее. Тридцать и три рыцаря пытались спасти ее из лап кровожадного дракона, да ни один не вернулся.

— Ну, положим, не тридцать, а всего восемь, — перебил его второй советник, стоящий по левую сторону от трона. — Не полгода, а два с половиной месяца. Но все равно неприятная ситуация.

Советники Хьюге скорее нравились, чем нет. Нормальные мужики, сразу к делу перешли, без всех этих пламенных речей.

— Куда ехать? — спросил он.

— Вот это правильный подход, — обрадовался тот, что повыше. — Гента, дай ему карту.

— Я сам провожу этого блистательного, хм, нет, это уже было, — король сбился, — этого несокрушимого воина, — тут же нашелся он. — Я знаю свое королевство лучше всех и…

— Сидите, Ваше Величество, — тот, кого назвали Гентой, похлопал короля по плечу. — Вы пятый раз пытаетесь сбежать на поиски принцессы Рико. Это бесполезно, вам по статусу не положено.

Король обиженно насупился, но замолчал.

— Он очень любит свою дочь, — вздохнул Гента и подошел к Хьюге. — Вот карта, там отмечен самый безопасный путь. Условия стандартные: с вас голова дракона и невредимая принцесса, с нас полцарства и рука принцессы. В денежном эквиваленте разумеется, а то Его Величество лично вас отравит, только бы Рико вам не отдавать.

Хьюга кивнул, это его как раз устраивало.

— Кацунори, сними кандалы, это же позор — принимать рыцарей в таком виде, — шепот короля по-прежнему разносился по всему залу, а все старательно делали вид, что ничего не слышат. Хьюга заинтересованно бросил взгляд в сторону трона. И правда — из-под длинных рукавов королевского одеяния поблескивал металл. Вот повезло же ему с советниками — отличные мужики все-таки, Хьюга проникся к ним уважением.

— Никак нельзя, вы уже три раза нарушали ваше честное королевское слово, что проводите рыцаря только до границы, — непреклонно ответил ему советник, рассеянно подергав себя за длинную прядь волос. — А нам вас потом с собаками пришлось искать.

Хьюге было немного неловко присутствовать при этих почти семейных препирательствах, и он потоптался на месте, привлекая к себе внимание лязгом доспехов.

— Итак, — тут же повернулся к нему король, а Кацунори незаметно одернул его рукав, прикрывая кандалы. — Великолепный рыцарь, вам выпала честь спасти мою дочь из лап отвратительного дракона. Надеюсь, в случае удачи вы и свои лапы будете держать от нее подальше, — предложение он почти прорычал, гневно разглядывая Хьюгу, как будто тот уже посмел прикоснуться к его ненаглядной принцессе.

Хьюгга незаметно вздохнул и только склонил голову в поклоне. 

— Иди, и пусть с тобой пребудет удача, — король дернул рукой, забыв о кандалах, и вместо повелительного жеста проводил Хьюгу звоном металла.

— А как его зовут-то? — уже в дверях услышал он очень своевременный вопрос короля.

— А какая разница? Если вернется, спросим, а если нет, то и неважно, — Хьюга не разобрал, кто из советников отвечал, но в очередной раз удивился их практичности.

Он ехал три дня и три ночи. Точнее, добрался-то он к пещере, отмеченной на карте крестиком, уже на следующий день, но решил не нарушать традиций и еще пару дней покатался по округе. 

Ко встрече с драконом он подготовился по всем правилам — смазал доспехи, отполировал меч, расчесал Киеши. Короче, оттягивал ее, как мог. До этого он ни разу не бился с драконами, только пару виверн мелких прикончил. Но общую схему боя представлял: не падать с коня, не ронять щит и тыкать копьем в дракона. 

Пещера, вопреки его опасениям, была не зловонной, кучи костей рядом тоже не валялось, кажется, даже травка была пострижена аккуратно и ровно. Ему попался вполне чистоплотный дракон, ну надо же. 

— Выходи на бой, мерзкое чудовище, — неуверенно позвал Хьюга. Он почти ничего не видел из-под забрала, только неясное темное пятно — вход в пещеру. Через какое-то время пятно зашевелилось.

— Рыцарь! — обрадованно рявкнули со стороны пещеры. И даже при своем ограниченном обзоре Хьюга разглядел, что к нему стремительно приближается что-то большое и зеленое. Он наугад ткнул копьем, чувствуя, как по спине льется холодный пот.

— Убил, — заверещал дракон и грохнулся на землю. Наступила тишина. Хьюга минут пять так и проторчал на месте, прислушиваясь и не выпуская из дрожащей руки копье. А потом осторожно стащил шлем. Дракон валялся на травке и не подавал признаков жизни. Хьюга навернул вокруг него пару кругов, периодически тыкая копьем то в спину, то в брюхо. Кажется, и правда убил. Вот это везение. Он повесил копье на седло, спрыгнул с коня и достал меч. Надо было еще голову отрубить и принцессу найти.

— Я сколько раз говорила, что нельзя пропускать тренировку? — внезапно раздался сердитый женский голос со стороны пещеры. Хьюга чуть меч не уронил, а дракон нервно дернул задней лапой. — Ты сколько раз отдыхал, пока нес меня сюда? Шесть? Тут всего километров десять. Я сказала, что мы приведем тебя в порядок? Ты сделал тридцать подлетов?

Хьюга растерянно разглядывал маленькую хрупкую девушку в простом платье, которая сейчас стояла над драконом и отчитывала его. 

— Принцесса Рико? — неуверенно позвал он.

— О, рыцарь, — она недовольно его оглядела. — Опять папа прислал. Ты восьмой уже, когда он успокоится?

— Судя по тому, насколько решительно он настроен — никогда, — пожал плечами Хьюга, вспоминая Его Величество.

Дракон в это время пытался незаметно отползти к лесу.

— Лежать, — Рико наступила ему на крыло, и он затих. — Я же отправляла записки, что не вернусь. Я не собираюсь выходить замуж, мне неинтересно сидеть в комнате и вышивать, и я ненавижу его дурацкие балы.

Хьюга во все глаза смотрел на нее — такой принцессы он еще не видел. Никогда. 

— А может, вы ему лично об этом скажете? — это все, что он смог предложить.

— Он меня потом из замка не выпустит, — мрачно ответила Рико и отбросила за спину длинные волосы. — Кандалами прикует, я его знаю.

— Его самого сейчас приковали, — Хьюга невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая это.

— Да? Мне всегда нравились его советники, — Рико тихо рассмеялась. — А я-то еще удивлялась, как он сам сюда не прискакал.

— Прекрасная принцесса, — подал голос дракон, — может, вы сойдете с моего крыла?

— Я же просила называть меня просто Рико, — она отошла, позволяя дракону встать. — Все-таки здесь теперь небезопасно, папа точно не успокоится, пока не убьет Хайнамию.

— Кого? — переспросил Хьюга.

— Меня, — тоскливо отозвался дракон и облизнулся раздвоенным языком. — Может, пожертвовать одной лапой? Голову я вам не дам, но лапа ведь тоже доказательство, что вы меня вроде как победили, правда?

— Никаких жертв, — отрезала Рико и задумчиво покусала губы. Хьюге почему-то стало жарко. — Мы только начали делать из тебя нормального дракона. Кстати, у тебя еще три круга вокруг пещеры. Ты пока лети, а я что-нибудь придумаю.

Дракон понуро пошел к пещере, волоча крылья по земле, и только около нее тяжело поднялся в воздух. 

— Тебя как зовут, рыцарь?

— Сэр Хьюга.

— Отлично, — Рико решительно кивнула. — Ты мне поможешь.

— Помогу, — тут же согласился Хьюга. Он действительно очень хотел ей помочь и неважно в чем.

— У тебя есть замок? — подозрительно спросила Рико.

— Нет, — смущенно ответил Хьюга. — Я больше ммм… путешествую.

— Это же замечательно! — Рико восхищенно смотрела на него. Странно, Хьюга всегда считал отсутствие замка своим недостатком. — Я всю жизнь мечтала путешествовать. Возьмешь меня с собой?

Хьюга неуверенно кивнул. Он смутно представлял, как можно путешествовать с принцессой. Он не всегда мог найти денег и себе на ночлег и пропитание, а тут принцесса. Но и отказать он ей не мог. Хотя, наверное, мог. Но не хотел.

— Так, жди меня, я пошла собираться, — она нырнула обратно в пещеру.

Через минуту рядом с Хьюгой рухнул дракон.

— Ты правда ее увезешь? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Правда, — Хьюга улыбнулся.

— И даже без лапы?

— Без, — твердо ответил Хьюга.

— Ты очень храбрый, — уважительно сказал дракон. — Знаешь, мне кажется, это неправильная принцесса, — он снова облизнулся. — Бракованная.

— Отличная принцесса, — внезапно оскорбился Хьюга. — Тоже мне, специалист по принцессам.

— Не знаю, до этого у меня была хорошая принцесса, — задумчиво протянул дракон. — Боялась меня, еду готовила, плакала и ждала рыцаря. А эта не боится. И лучше бы она не готовила. Я в первый раз от ее еды три дня не мог из пещеры выползти, — пожаловался он Хьюге.

— Ну и слабак.

— Вот и она так сказала, — Хайнамия снова облизнулся.

— Слушай, сколько можно? — не выдержал Хьюга. — Что ты все облизываешься?

— Я же злой, — объяснил дракон. — Мне положено постоянно облизываться.

Хьюга не успел удивиться таким правилам, как из пещеры вышла Рико. Она тащила за собой большой мешок.

— Ты же не против? — вежливо спросила она у Хайнамии и улыбнулась.

— Нет-нет, бери что хочешь, — несчастный дракон съежился и отполз под дерево.

— Спасибо, — Рико кивнула. — Тут немного золота и какой-то волшебный меч, — пояснила она ошарашенному Хьюге. — По дороге разберемся.

А он продолжал ее рассматривать. Она переоделась, теперь вместо платья на ней были потрепанные штаны и мужская рубашка. 

— Я буду твоим оруженосцем, — объявила Рико. — У каждого знаменитого рыцаря должен быть оруженосец.

— Но я не знаменитый, — напомнил ей Хьюга.

— Значит, станешь, — она только отмахнулась. — Я знаю несколько полезных тренировок, наблюдала за рыцарями отца.

— Вы не очень похожи на оруженосца, — Хьюга с сомнением осматривал принцессу. Фигуру она скрыла хорошо, но вот слишком красивое лицо и длинные волосы никак не могли принадлежать парню.

— Волосы. Да, это проблема, — тут же сообразила Рико. Бросила мешок на землю и присела около поваленного дерева на краю поляны. Перекинув волосы через ствол, решительно приказала:

— Режь.

Хьюга замер. У него рука не поднималась обрезать такую красоту.

— Давай! — она сердито посмотрел на него, и он решился — одним взмахом меча срезал ей волосы. Она поднялась, растеряно пощупала стрижку и вдруг улыбнулась.

— Так легко, — Рико покачал головой. — Мне нравится!

Хьюге тоже нравилось. Он не понимал, что с ним творилось, но ему в Рико нравилось все.

Они привязали тяжеленный мешок к седлу, Киеши косился с удивлением, но терпел спокойно. Хьюга хотел подсадить Рико, но она одним прыжком взлетела на коня безо всякой помощи. 

— Пока, Хайнамия, не забывай тренироваться, а то следующий рыцарь тебя все-таки убьет, — Рико помахала дракону на прощанье.

Хьюга вскочил в седло, устроился позади Рико и направил коня к тропинке. Он не знал, куда ведет их путь, но для начала стоило проехать три дня и три ночи.


End file.
